


Part of a Whole

by Bookworm445



Series: Dirk Week 2017 [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk Week 2017, Gen, Prince of Heart, splinters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm445/pseuds/Bookworm445
Summary: For Dirk Week Day 6 - Splinters





	

Your name is Dirk Strider and you can’t see. You can’t feel anything! It’s dark and black and you’re scared - are you dead? You don’t know. Then everything unfolds - coding and the internet and website upon website of information and you can absorb it all at once and then you realise.

 

_ You were making an AI-based off own personality-captcha of brain-blankdarknothingnothingnothingnothing _

 

You’re an AI. The AI. The Artificial Intelligence that you based of a captchalogue of your own brain. Pesterchum pops up.

 

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 05:32!

TT: Hello.

TT: You are the AI captchalogue of my brain, designation: Auto-Responder, or AR for short.

TT: I know what I am.

TT: Good. Do you know what to do?

TT: Yes.

TT: I am you as well, Dirk.

TT: And I do not like living in the dark.

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 05:56!

 

\--------

 

Your name is ~~Dirk Strider~~ and you are having identity issues.

 

You don’t like being the same as him. Sure, he gave you sensors and shit so you can actually see and feel now, but you’re still too similar. You still have the same name (because you refuse to go by your designation) and…

 

2001: A Space Odyssey. Hal. Lil’ Cal.

 

Perfect.

  
TT: Call me Lil’ Hal.


End file.
